


the stars welcome him with open arms

by I_got_bored_on_Wattpad



Series: Minecraft but... it’s a Dream SMP ghost AU [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Song: This Is Home (Cavetown), Songfic, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Everything, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad/pseuds/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad
Summary: Wilbur rolled his eyes, "It's a crown," He said as if Techno knew what that was. "You're a god so I thought you would want a crown." He's a bit embarrassed after explaining it.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Series: Minecraft but... it’s a Dream SMP ghost AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061864
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	the stars welcome him with open arms

**Author's Note:**

> Techno is 12 and Wilbur is 10

_"Get a load of this monster. It can't even talk"_

It's what they always said whenever they saw him. It's not his fault he couldn't talk, no one bothered to teach him. It's not his fault he's got weird pig ears with the letters TB on them, you try being experimented on. _"But what if it is your fault?"_ The voice in the back of his head taunts. It's always doing that. 

"It's not my fault!" He wants to say these words out loud but he can't.

He doesn't know if it's the worst or best day of his life when the people or doctors say he's useless. They throw him out and give him nothing for shelter. He's wearing the usual clothes they give him (a plain white shirt and a pair of plain blue jeans) He walks through the rain his long pink hair and ugly pig ears getting matted down with his clothes. 

"Get a load of this trainwreck." He hears a man whisper to his wife. He's happy it's raining so it just looks like rain running down his face. He wishes people would stop staring and maybe give him a little bit of space. Maybe he should just die. It's not like anyone would miss him, even the people don't want him and they raised him. 

He runs down the nearest alleyway to get out of the crowds and get away from the noise of the city. He finds a tiny white puppy hiding in the alleyway. It's wet and its fur is dirty and matted down but he couldn't care less. He picks up the furry babie and holds it close trying to warm it up. 

"You need a name." He thinks. He wishes he could talk and comfort the puppy. If he could he would tell it. "Don't worry I'll figure out a way to get us outta here." But all he can manage to say is safe. He hopes it works just as well. 

_"Get a load of this train wreck. His hairs a mess and he don't know who he is."_ The voice says repeating the words the man said earlier. 

The rain lets up what seems like a few hours later. It's nighttime now but he doesn't wanna sleep. He was too scared. 

A few days pass and he and Floof (his dog) have had very little to eat. Finding food is hard and no one would give him any. 

_"I'll cut my hair to make them stare."_

He prefers long hair but if people are gonna stare he could at least give them a reason until it grows back. He looked around the ally while Floof slept to find something he could cut his hair with. He found a piece of metal, it seemed sharp enough. He put his finger up to the edge and pushed. The metal tore into his skin and some blood came out of the cut. 

"Perfect." He said. He's been trying really hard to learn words. It's not well perfect and if he tries too long his throat starts to hurt so most of his words come out raspy but progress in progress. 

He grabs a chunk of his hair and holds it so he can see it, he brings the metal closer and closer. He keeps moving it until the hair he's holding is no longer attached to his head. He looks at the hair in his hand, he moves it around and there's no tug. He repeats the process until he can shake his head and feel no hair on his back or flying into his face and mouth.

He grabs the broken mirror he found a while ago and looks at himself. His ears are even more obvious. He doesn't how he feels but it's too late to go back. His hair won't grow back for a while. He debates on waking Floof up and asking for their opinion but quickly decides against it. He should let the formerly abandoned dog rest.

He wants to try and find some food with his newly clean-ish clothes and cut hair. He knows it probably won't work but it never hurts to try, before he leaves he hides Floof under the giant box and covers them with the thin sheet they use to keep the cold out. He looks around and decided to go to the coffee shop where a worker would occasionally give him a bagel or two as long as he told no one. 

He couldn't even if he wanted to, no one believes him anyway.

He looks in through the window, it's just opening up, and the worker that gives him the food is the only one there. He walks in and before he can try to say anything the person gives him two bagels and a muffin. They waved him off without saying anything, he took the food and ran back. 

When he got back Floof was waking up he decided to get in the box too. "Food." He said giving Floof a quarter of a bagel. They had to make this food last a week at least. He didn't eat all of his bagel and gave the rest to Floof. Maybe he should've saved to for later because that was all the food for the day. He was still working on dividing the food. Tomorrow they would have a bit of their bagels in the morning some more maybe as a snack and the rest before they went to bed. 

He needed to get them water. He needed it to rain as it would be the fasted way to get water. He looked out the box and up at the sky, clear blue not even a tiny cloud in sight. He sighed heavily. "How?" He asked. How to get water? How did he end up like this? He knew the answer to neither of the questions. 

He felt Floof lay in his lap and go back to sleep. He gently rubbed their back. He just noticed how tired he was, he grabbed the mirror. It was slightly harder to see in the dark but he managed.

He looked at his reflection, his eyes were dark and he couldn't see his pupils anymore. His eyes were just fully pink. And he had huge eye bags. He definitely needed to get more sleep. He looked at Floof for a moment before laying down and going to sleep.

It had been a week and just like he predicted they were out of Food. It rained so they had plenty of water, he was sick now though. He coughed violently, Floof walked over to him to see if he was okay probably. "I'm a little sick right now, but when I'm better I promise I'll find a way to get us out of here." He said. 

He could say most things, but it's like his throat was permanently sore and his voice raspy. 

He heard voices getting closer and closer to the alleyway. He froze, he never made a plan for this and the box is too far. He grabbed Floof and held them close. He saw a little kid who seemed to be younger than him. The kid locked eyes with him and his gaze traveled down to Floof. He smiled at the dog and him.

"Dadza, there's a kid and a dog in here!" he yelled pointing at them. "There's a wh-" He came into view and paused once he saw him. He thought he would grab the kid's hand and pull him away, that's what most parents do.

The kid took his dad walking over as an okay to walk towards them. they walked until they were right in his face. "Are you dead?" They asked waving his hand in his face. "Sometimes I think I'm dead." He said pushing the hand out of his face.

"I'm Wilbur! What's your name?" He asked putting his hand out for a handshake. "I don't have one." He said.

The kid's dad was now standing there too. Wilbur looked at him and saw the TB on his ear. "Technoblade!" Wilbur yelled.

"Technoblade?" 

"TB for Technoblade. It means you're a god. Technoblade but Techno for short."

He repeated the name a few more times. "I like it." He smiled. Wilbur smiled back.

"Are you homeless?" Wilbur asked. 

"Wilbur!" His dad chastised.

Techno thought about it for a moment. "Being homeless means you have no home, and I don't have a home so I think that means yes." He was slightly confused.

"Can he live with us?" Wilbur asked looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Floof barked. "And the dog." He was giving his dad puppy dog eyes, so was the puppy, and Techno was also giving him unconscious puppy dog eyes.

He looked between all of them and smiled. "Yeah," He smiled "I was gonna say yes anyway." He ruffled Wilbur's hair.

"Yay! I have a brother _and_ a dog!" He yelled a grin on his face. "Can we go home now?" He asked his dad.

"I don't think I've ever seen you _want_ to go home." He teased.

Wilbur grabbed Technoblade's hand and pulled him until he stood up. The entire walk Wilbur was talking about any and everything. He also hadn't let Techno's hand go which was weird. Weird in the sense that it's unusual to him.

People stopped and stared and one person even tried to "save them" from him as if he brainwashed them or something. That person got some very unkind words that they were told to not repeat until they were older. Most people were smart enough to keep their rude opinions to themselves. 

They got to the house Wilbur pulling him along the entire time. "You need a bath," Wilbur said once they got into the house. Techno looked mildly offended but knew he was right. "Wilbur go get him some of your clothes, they'll probably be too small though." His dad said. 

While Wilbur went to get the clothes his dad lead him to a bathroom down the hall. Technoblade kept his gaze on the floor the entire time too nervous to say anything or lookup. If his dad noticed he gladly didn't say anything.

"Thank you," Techno said quietly, he wanted to say a name but dad and Wilbur's dad felt weird. "You're welcome, Technoblade," and as if sensing his dilemma he added, "And call me Phil or Philza." 

Wilbur walked into the bathroom with a pair of pajama pants with dinosaurs and a matching shirt. "It's one of my favorites so be careful." He said handing the clothes to Techno. 

"C'mon Will I'm sure he knows how to shower," Philza said ushering him out of the bathroom and shutting the bathroom door behind them. 

Techno turned on the shower and waited on the water to warm up, he much preferred warm showers as opposed to the cold ones the people would normally make him take. Techno can count on one hand the number of times he'd taken a warm shower.

Once the water was warm enough Techno stripped and got in. Once he was in a bunch of thoughts flooded his mind. Why did Wilbur and Philza just blindly welcome him with open arms and clean clothes? Was this normal behavior? Did they feel pressured to take him in or was it just genuine kindness? Techno shook his head free of the thought and creeping doubt finishing his first shower in months.

He got out dried off and put on the clothes that he was too big for, he folded the towel, turned off the lights, and exited the bathroom.

As soon as he stepped out he saw Wilbur sitting against the wall on the other side of the hallway. His head jolted up once he heard the door close. "Dadza's making dinner now c'mon!" He grabbed Techno's arm and dragged him again.

Wilbur decided to give him a tour while his dad went to cook dinner. He showed him the two and a half bathrooms (one of which he'd already seen), the master bedroom, the two extra/guest rooms, the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, and the basement that had another room so they had three extra rooms in total. "And this is my room!" Wilbur said proudly showing off his room, it was bright, colorful, and had drawings and toys all over the place.

Floof seemed to like it by the way they ran in jumped on the window seat and laid down. 

"Too many colors," Techno said, looking around as if the colors could hurt him. "I feel like I'm going insane."

Wilbur pouted at that and Techno immediately apologized "I still like it though." The compliment made Wilbur brighten up. 

"Boys dinner!" Philza yelled up the stairs. Wilbur grabbed Techno's hand once again and pulled him down the stairs into the dining room where his dad was putting the food on the table. 

"Spaghetti? I love spaghetti!" Wilbur yelled sitting down Techno next to him. "Do you like spaghetti Techno?" Techno thought about it for a moment, the people never gave him spaghetti. He got vegetables only.

"I've never had spaghetti." He answered looking at Wilbur with a blank expression on his face, as Wilbur's morphed into one of distraught. 

"How! Spaghetti is the best food in the world." Wilbur continued his rant about spaghetti while his dad smiled and put some spaghetti on their plates. 

They ate as Wilbur ranted (mostly about spaghetti) about this and that. Techno was happy to have the attention off of him, so he listened intently to Wilbur talk about absolutely nothing.

They finished dinner and Philza asked him a question, "Which room would you like to stay in?" The question was simple enough and Techno knew the answer but the problem was that the basement bedroom had no furniture at the moment.

"You can change rooms at some point this is just so you have a place to sleep, tomorrow we're gonna need to go shopping and get you and the pup some things." 

Techno picks his temporary room before being dragged away by Wilbur. "You think he'd be tired by now." He thinks bemused. They went to Wilbur's room, Floof was still sleeping peacefully.

Techno rubbed Floof's back, they must've gotten a bath somewhere in between because the fur was soft and clean. 

"You guys are gonna have to go to sleep soon," Philza said in the doorway. 

"Yeah, yeah," Wilbur said looking through a box on his floor. Phil smiled before walking away.

Techno walked closer peering inside, "What are you looking for?" Wilbur said nothing and Techno thought he was being ignored. 

Wilbur grabbed something out of the box, he held it up so Techno could see. Technoblade has no clue what it is he's looking at so he looks from it to Wilbur back to it silently asking him to explain.

Wilbur rolled his eyes, "It's a crown," He said as if Techno knew what that was. "You're a god so I thought you would want a crown." He's a bit embarrassed after explaining it. 

Techno just stared at him so Wilbur leaned over and placed the crown on his head, it's too big so it falls over his eyes but he likes it none the less. Techno pushes it back so it's more on the back of his head. 

"Thank you," Techno said as Wilbur grins at him and Techno smiles back. 

Wilbur keeps looking through the box while Techno watches and he finds a red cape that he said went with the crown and some other things.

A few minutes later Philza comes back and puts them to bed. 

Techno lays in bed with Floof who he had taken from Wilbur, thinking about the strange events of the day. He felt like he should be more scared and wary but strangely he feels at home in this place. 

**Author's Note:**

> i made wilbur more childish then intended


End file.
